Dracula
by Essie Aster
Summary: Rewrite of the Bram Stoker novel. After the death of a loved one, Mina Harker encounters a mysterious Count and the events following shock and horrify her companions.
1. Prologue

Title: Dracula

Author: Essie Aster

Category: Bram Stoker's _Dracula_

Genre: Romance/Horrorish

Rating: PG-13

Summary: After the death of a loved one, Mina Harker encounters a mysterious Count and the events following shock and horrify her companions.

A/N: I'm leaving Lucas-land for a while to play in Stoker's Crypt ;) And for starters I would like to ask, where the hell are all the Dracula fics?! (non-movie ones) I know I'm not the only one left who still reads classics...

Anywho, just a few notes. For starters, I'm pretty much using Stoker's ideas, names and a few key places and characteristics and bending them to my own sick imagination. Don't count on my characters to be in any way accurate to the book, and since I haven't seen the movies, well, don't count on that either. Also, don't count on my following the common vampire myths. We're going with my interpretation of Stoker's vampires who, it seems to me, can move around in daylight in a sort of limited fashion. Oh, and it's not in the nineteenth century either, so don't count on that bit. And can we count the number of times I said 'count' in that paragraph? ... Ok, that was dumb, moving on.

****

Prologue

Diary Entry - Lucy Westenra30 June

_A gray shadow has been cast over our lives. The sunlight we so dearly loved is now buried deep within the uncaring earth._

It was all so sudden, so unexpected. Each time my thoughts breach the subject they cry 'Why him?!'. Why Jonathan? Of four, why him?

Mina won't answer her phone. She won't answer the door. No one saw her at all since the accident, not until I did at any rate. I stopped by hers and Jonathan's (well, just hers now) home to ask if she would come to the funeral, but the doors were locked and the windows were all dark. (It's been an overcast, very dark day. It seems as though even the heaven's weep for Jonathan, though perhaps they weep for dear Mina. She of us has lost the most, while heaven has gained a jewel among men.) I left her a note to say the time and location. It was this evening, just before sunset in the cemetery by the old chapel, the one next to that old mansion no one's lived in for years. I'm sure that is what Jonathan would have liked.

I feel awful that Mina was not involved with the planning. However, as the days passed, Arthur and myself, with a message from Quincy determined that someone had to make arrangements, as poor Mina would not. I did not see her at the funeral, though she must have been there. When I readied to leave after everyone else had departed I looked to the fresh grave, and there she was.

At first she seemed a ghost, so still and silent and pale, all in black with her long hair blowing in the gentle breeze. The image of grief is burned so clearly in my mind... I called to her, fearing to approach so mournful a scene. She must have heard me, the cemetery was so silent. But she did not respond - not in any way. She just stood there.

Mina and I only know eachother because of Jonathan's work at the University with Dr. Seward. We've never been as close as I wish us to be, so I left her alone. Maybe I shouldn't have, looking back. It just felt, somehow, wrong for me to intrude on her. And as I turned to close the cemetery gate behind me I saw her hang her head and fall to her knees at the foot of the grave. God how it broke my heart to see her like that! I can't begin to imagine what she's going through. At least I had Arthur to lean on when Mom died. 

If only the Professor was still here. What a comfort he would be to her! So like the father she never had. I contacted him just after the accident, both him and Quincy, but his research was taking far longer then he expected, and he could not leave just yet. In fact, he didn't know if he would be back before the fall term. I don't even want to think of the problems that will cause! I'm so overwhelmed with all of this.

I really hope that Mina will be able to adapt to ... a different pace of life. Poor girl. I just don't know how to help her.


	2. I

****

I

Diary Entry: Arthur Holmwood16 September

__

So much has happened since the start of the term, actually since June. We've all been so busy with everything else...

Lucy has almost finished her painting of Mina, though she denies the poor girl is the model. The grief in the painting is so real that the scene almost comes to life. It's a beautiful piece of work. Lucy's planning on submitting it as her masterpiece for her art degree.

Professor Van Helsing is on his way back from Amsterdam. He should be here tomorrow afternoon, which should be good for Mina. Lucy spends time with her every day, though she says Mina rarely speaks. She does not leave her house for any reason, it seems. Lucy reported in mid July that the food in the house had all gone bad, but that Mina didn't seem to notice. Of course, she also said that Mina can't be eating a thing besides what Lucy has her eat during the visits. If this lasts too long I'm worried that we will have to interfere somehow, and with force. The girl is already far too thin, last term Jonathan said only 120 pounds to her five feet and seven inches. I really hope the Professor can snap her out of this. To grieve is one thing, but to let yourself waste away... I don't understand it.

Mr. Hawkins has spoken of reclaiming the house for the University, as Jonathan no longer works for it. I've put everything I have against it for Mina's sake. The house was nearly paid off by the late Mr. and Mrs. Harker before the University claimed the property as its own. And I really think that forcing Mina out of her home would push her over the edge. I hope she will resume classes next term, as the school routine seems to be helping Lucy and Dr. Seward along very well. And me.

There's a bad storm sweeping in all of the sudden. The sky just up and turned black! And now it's beginning to lightning and hail. Looks like some areas are loosing power...

It was night by the time the storm had died, leaving the chill air fearfully calm. The cold glare of the moon shown down on the quaint college town. By that point all of the power had gone out, and people were, for the most part, settled indoors.

Thus were the outskirts of Hawkins University into which Mina Harker stepped out at last. It was not far of a walk, most of which Mina hardly remembered, until an old mansion loomed before her. Near to the vacant building was a small chapel, and even closer to that was a near-ancient cemetery. It was there that she feared most to go, but it was there that she knew she would find peace.

'I... It's been too long. I'm sorry. I just couldn't bring myself to come here again...

'I missed the deadline for registration. Classes started without me this term. I always wondered what it would be like if that happened; if the world would stop and wait for me, or if it would just keep on spinning and leave me behind... It kept spinning. Though none of it quite seems real anymore, you know?

'Of course you don't. Who am I fooling?'

Mina stood still before Jonathan's grave, hugging herself as tears glistened in her eyes.

'I miss you... so much,' she said after a long pause, her voice breaking and tears falling freely for the first time since the accident. 'I can't count how many times in the last few months that all I've wanted, all I've needed was someone to hold me. And there's no one. Lucy tries to help, she really does, but she's so distant, and it doesn't even feel like she's really there. It's like I'm alone with only the figment of a voice from the past as a companion, and then only during the day. The house is so lonesome at night...

'You always said that if the house got any bigger we'd have to hire a maid just to add some life.' A sort of laughing sob cut off Mina's words as she let her head fall to her chest. 'You have no idea how big it is without you there.'

After several long minutes of staring at the gray headstone, Mina continued. 'Quincy wrote me a letter. He really wanted to be at the funeral, but his dad was sick and he couldn't leave him. He won't be back this term. I guess that's best,' her voice trailed off wistfully.

For a long time Mina stared into the miniature forest that grew within the cemetery. Her mind hovered in the past, playing out memories on the screen of trees. Each memory coming with increasing pain, though the sadness clouding her elegant features could hardly deepen. Mina signed deeply and looked again at the headstone that read simply: Jonathan Harker Beloved Brother, Beloved Friend

'Forever the untouchable are we,' she whispered quietly, hugging herself tighter as she shivered.

'Forever untouched.'

Mina closed her eyes against the phantom voice and her onrush of tears.

'You're not as alone as you think.'

Mina opened her eyes slowly, looking to the source of the voice emerging from the shadows beyond her brother's grave. All she could see was a tall figure cloaked in black and backdropped by the silver moon. His skin was very pale, almost a ghastly white in the night's glow. He made not a sound as he continued to approach her slowly. At first his dark eyes were fixed on the pale headstone as he circled round to the side as if to read the inscription. He was within arms reach of Mina now, and, had she cared to look, his ethereal features were entirely visible by light of the moon.

But Mina was not looking. She had looked away and had to scrunch her face and blink fiercely to fight a fresh surge of tears that nearly sent her to her knees. Without warning he turned his dark gaze to Mina, and she met his unblinking eyes through her own painful stare.

'Forgive me, dear lady. I did not mean to cause you more grief,' he apologized, his lilting voice soothing Mina's nerves with an almost hypnotic power. She stared blankly into his eyes from the foot of the grave and, for a time, remained mute, unable to voice her thoughts had she wished to.

When she finally broke free of his gaze she blinked and swallowed the lump of tears in her throat. 'No,' she said in hardly above a whisper. 'It's alright. It's actually quite a comfort to hear those words. My brother... he used to tell me that all the time.' 

When she looked up again she found him smiling softly and actually taking a step toward her. Holding her with his eyes he reached out a hand and gently brushed the long strands of dark hair from her tear stained face. His fingers were cold against her warm skin, but she did not pull away.

'Your pain will not last forever.'

He let his hand fall to his side and looked down at her in a way that made her shiver and look away.

'We will meet again.'

Mina looked up hesitantly, only to find him vanished and a heavy mist beginning to settle over the cemetery.

A/N: I'm not known for updating on a schedule as writing ability tends to come and go based on mood and school, and all that other jazz, so no promises about when the next chapter will be up, though I do hope to make it longer and a bit more full than this one. Anywho, I hope you like it so far. I'll admit it's a bit weird, but if you've read Dracula, you've read weird. It's just not typical ;)


	3. II

A/N: I changed the chapter formatting a little bit and added an entry onto this chapter. This ain't an easy way to write...diary entries and third person :\

II

Letter - Professor Van Helsing to Dr. Seward17 September

_It would figure, my friend, that I return from my studies to find you not here. Busy with your patients, are you? And what of your class? You are teaching this term, no? But I just enjoy scolding you._

I got your message, which is why I write. My research was very productive. I've brought back crates of old books on the supernatural, as I can finish up the reading here and so alleviate Miss Lucy's stress. At least some. I have some new and interesting theory on your patient, Mr. Renfield in whom you are so keenly interested. Perhaps you would like to hear them? But it can wait for the weekend to finish.

And now to the subject of your concern, Miss Harker. You said that she was withdrawn and I would have to seek her out, which I had planned to do this evening, though I didn't need to. She came to my office this afternoon. She looked bright - well, no, not 'bright', but brighter than one would expect from what you and Miss Lucy have told me.

She is very pale, as you probably know. To me she looks slightly ill, and too thin. She has not been eating properly for certain. Her eyes are not so vibrant as they were when I left, but her attitude is not so much of doom as you worry. Not quite hopeful, but less doom I think. To illustrate I write our encounter.

I was in my office writing a report when I hear a soft knock on the door. It was open so I turn and look, and there is lovely Mina all in black.

'Dear Mina, welcome!' I say as I rise and embrace her. 'I grieve with your loss. I'm sorry I was not here for you.'

She smile softly and change the subject. We spoke some of my research as I observed her. She made a brave effort to be cheerful for the hours we spoke. I tried to guide the conversation a little bit, but never use psychology on a psychology student! I laugh. You must know this already. That Mr. Renfield of yours seems to be quite a problem in that area. So we avoided the subject of Jonathan, poor child. How I'm going to miss that boy!

At last she seemed ready to go and my phone rang for Mr. Hawkins wishing to speak with me. (That man, I think, meddles where he is not belong. What does he want with our department, no?) As she rose to leave I stood with her and embraced her again. When she turn to go I take her hands and stop her.

'Mina, child, you must be remembered that you are loved very dearly. Don't forget that,' I told her. I see her eyes begin to tear but she embraces me again, rather quickly, before hurrying out of the building.

She is hurting so much, friend John, and she has no one with whom to speak. I am here too late, I feel, as I could not help her when her pain was at its greatest. It will take some long time before she will talk about how she feels, I think.

Has she seen Arthur since the accident, do you know?

I hope this helps you make your judgment. I do not feel we should push her too hard or she may withdraw completely. That would not do. But we must address the issue of her health. I do not like her complexion.

Diary Entry - Dr. Seward17 September (voice recording)

_A fascinating change has occurred in the patient, Renfield. He has refused to participate in therapy or other group activities since Thursday (15 September) according to the aids. When I returned last night he would not leave his room, in fact he wouldn't even get off his bed. He was cowering in the corner even before the storm started and was still in the same position until sunrise this morning._

Normally this behaviour in most other patients would be noted but would not interest me so much, but this is something completely new with Renfield. He is a talkative man, highly intelligent though his logic is often flawed; the kind of man who can play chess but not checkers. We have held many in depth psychological discussions in my office during our meetings in the past. He does well socially among the other patients, and has never missed the Friday night movie, which continued as we have a generator for this ward. This is how his behaviour came to my attention:

Renfield and I meet every Wednesday night and Saturday morning for his regular check-up. He is usually standing impatiently outside my door at least ten minutes before his appointment, bursting with some new discovery to tell me. So I was surprised this morning when I opened my office door at ten o'clock and he was not there. I waited five more minutes to allow for an unexpected bathroom stop or something of the like, and when he didn't show up I left my office and stopped one of the aides.

'Where is Renfield?' I asked. 'He's late for his appointment.'

She gave me a puzzled look. (She's new and doesn't know the different personalities and their different obsessive behaviours.)

'He's never late, will you find him for me?' I explained, rather impatiently I gathered from the cringe on her face when she hurried off. The weekend supervisor returned within a few minutes with his report instead of the aide.

'Good morning, Dr. Seward,' he greeted quickly. 'Renfield won't leave his room. His been this way since last night. Keeps muttering about someone. He hasn't eaten since yesterday morning.'

At this point we started to walk towards the rooms. 'We brought a tray for him for breakfast but he left it by the door. He's been like that all night.'

I thanked him for the report and left him as we had arrived at the patient's room. The patient was huddled in the corner of the room on his bed, looking like a child after a nightmare; wide eyes, shallow breathing, rocking slightly.

'Good morning, Renfield,' I greeted to get his attention. He didn't look at me, but kept staring straight out his window. I waited a moment for him to say something loud enough for me to hear (his mouth was moving but I couldn't hear what was said). 'I was worried about you. You didn't come to our appointment.'

He continued his rocking but increased the volume of his voice slightly. 'He's here,' he repeated over and over in a panicked voice.

'Who's here?'

All he said was, 'he's here. He's here.'

'May I come in?' I tried to change the subject, but he continued his mutterings. 'Renfield.' I raised my voice sternly, which caught his attention. He stopped his rocking and looked up at me, suddenly not panicked or cowering.

'Good morning, Dr. Seward!' he said brightly. 'Did you see the sky today? Oh, come in, please!'

'You didn't come to our appointment,' I repeated, as I gathered he had not heard me the first time.

'Is it that time already? Shoot, I must have slept late.'

'I've been told you didn't sleep last night. Do you want to tell me about that?'

'Didn't sleep?' He suddenly seemed to remember. 'Oh, yes, the storm. I don't like storms.' He continued talking about how terrified he was of storms. (note: patient has never before displayed an anxiety to storms or severe weather.) 

Renfield has done this before, continued to talk on a different subject very quickly and very long in order to avoid the subject at hand. I've realized that it is useless to try to fight this and guide the conversation when the patient is in these moods, so we rescheduled our appointment for tonight after dinner. Though, doubtless, by then he will have pushed last night's event from his mind.

There are times I envy the insane. To be able to forget the troubles of life so quickly. But I suppose that is what living is all about, working with the pain and hardship to enjoy the times of pleasure.


	4. III

****

III

'I guess all things are meant to change in time; passions, interests, relationships. It seems to be the way of the world. I guess life would be kind of dull without change. And we'd all still be infants at in our mothers' arms.'

Mina smiled ever so softly at her friend's silver laughter.

'How's the Professor's research coming?' Lucy asked to try to draw Mina into the conversation.

'Good,' she answered quietly.

'Any new revelations?'

She shrugged.

'Are you not talking to me?'

Mina's brow furrowed slightly and she looked at her hands. Lucy comforted Mina's embarrassment with a playful shove before jumping to her feet.

'Come on, girl,' she said, holding a hand out to her friend. 'Let's get some junk food.'

Mina took her hand and followed obediently as they left the campus gardens and walked to the nearby town. The sun was just beginning to lean toward the west as the two girls entered the outskirts of the 'downtown' area, Lucy chattering brightly about the events of the summer and the start of the new term.

Not much had changed in the quaint shopping strip, and even less that Mina cared about. The ice cream parlour still stood next to the used-book store and kiddy-corner from the café. The chocolate shop she had worked in during high school still sat quietly next to the bustling convenience store. Everywhere she and - Jonathan had frequented was unchanged, waiting for the pair to return. Or so it seemed to Mina.

She had not been particularly hungry when she and Lucy set out from the gardens, however, the long walk had activated her slowed metabolism. So when Lucy started handing her animal crackers, she did not object to eating them.

They wandered around the town for a bit before heading back to Mina's house, talking the shortcut past the old mansion. On the way, both of them forgetting where exactly the path lead them, they passed the cemetery, and Mina stopped. For a moment she stared longingly through the cast-iron gate.

'If you want, I can -' Lucy started, resting a gentle hand on Mina's shoulder.

Mina cut her off. 'No, let's just go home.'

Lucy looked surprised and fumbled around for words as they continued on their way. She decided, at last, to try a new conversation.

'Someone bought that old place,' she said, gesturing towards the castle-like mansion they were approaching.

Mina slowed her pace as they passed to observe the ominous building. She had always felt a sense of watching around that place. The night mist that had started to cover the grass and the long shadows cast by the setting sun deepened the eerie effect.

'Some nobleman, Duke or something. No one's seen him yet. Evidently he moved in during the storm. Beats me how,' Lucy continued over Mina's thoughts. 'It doesn't even look any different.'

Lucy continued walking as she munched on the last few crackers. Suddenly she laughed as if an amusing revelation had just come to her.

'Probably some old fat guy who doesn't have any teeth,' she ventured, laughing as she acted out her characterizations. 'You know, the kind that just sits in his old chair, smoking a pipe and drinking whiskey.'

Mina chuckled at the image as she twisted around to glance again at the mansion, just as the sun dipped below the horizon.

Diary Entry - Lucy Westenra17 September

__

Mina seemed brighter today during our walk. I'm delighted, if surprised, that she was outside this afternoon. We had a good time. I know the sunlight helped her some. We sat in the gardens for a long time. And she actually laughed! I haven't gotten more than a small smile out of her 'till today.

I don't think this self-imposed isolation is good for her. She looked so lonely when we parted, much like she had the night of Jonathan's funeral. But when I offered to stay with her she just shook her head and went inside.

I'm going to throw a surprise party for her! That is what I will do. I wonder if she even knows it's her birthday on Monday... But I think a party would be just the thing to bring some life into that old house.

Oh, I had almost forgotten! On the way home I ran into someone. It was strange, he just sort of appeared next to the road. All of the sudden I heard this voice talking to me. He told me I was a good friend to her (he didn't say who). Anyway, at first I was really creeped out. I turned around to find whoever had spoken, but I couldn't see anyone. Then I saw this shadow move away from one of the trees, though it wasn't exactly a shadow. (Like that makes any sense. It looked like a shadow, there.) I guess I hadn't seen him at first because he was wearing a black cloak and the light was really dim, that and it was slightly foggy on that side of the road.

I was probably rude at first, be he startled me! Anyway, I demanded to know what it was to him. (Ok, so I was very rude at first.)

He just kept coming toward me and didn't speak. The cloak he had on made it look like he was almost gliding. I was afraid he would attack me when he continued to approach, but he stopped just as I was thinking 'run.' I feel bad writing this with Arthur sleeping in the next room, but I was really entranced by the man. Now, I'm not one for older guys, but I have to admit that he lacked very little in the looks department, except maybe a tan and a hair cut. He was very pale, and the long black hair didn't really help that effect. But his eyes! I've never seen such hypnotic, amazingly strong eyes. I couldn't really see what colour they were in the dark, but I could almost feel them looking right through me.

Oh my God, if Arthur ever reads this I'll just die! But I swear I couldn't have moved away if I had wanted to.

'Mina needs a friend like you,' he continued. He had the slightest trace of some exotic accent. (I'm guessing from the Balkans, but I could be wrong, it was very faint.)

'Excuse me, but do I know you?' I asked, not nearly as rude as before.

'I'm afraid I've only met one person as yet. I just moved here,' he explained. 'My name is Count Dracula.' Then he bowed. He was SO courteous! And people say chivalry is dead.

'Lucy Westenra,' I said by way of introduction. I held out my hand to shake his. He barely hesitated before taking my hand and bringing it to his lips. My heart seriously stopped. For a second I thought he'd actually kiss me. When he didn't (I really hope Arthur never sees this) I almost felt disappointed. Actually, the whole encounter left me feeling like a princess. To be stopped on the road by a mysterious Count. Wow.

Ok, now I'm just being silly. Well, we didn't talk long as he walked me home and it's only a short walk. Most of it was about my relationship with Mina. I hardly remember a word I said. But now I wonder when Mina could have met the Count. I thought she hadn't left her house until today. And the storm was yesterday... Whatever.

So we reached my house and I unlocked the door. (Arthur was home but upstairs.) I think I may have invited him in, because I know I was inside holding the door open. But he remained on the porch. At any rate, he resolved whatever was happening with a very romantic, 'This is where I leave you, Miss Westenra. It is a pleasure to have met you. Sleep well and good night.' And then he bowed, turned, and left, just like that.

I wonder if I should tell Arthur about him, but then he'd just start asking questions. He's not the jealous type, but I don't really think he'd appreciate the thought of me being walked home by a strange man at night. I think I'll invite the Count to Mina's party. He seems to know her quite well, and he doesn't strike me as a bad person. Besides, the more the merrier, right?

A/N: Soooooo. what do you think? Ok, Drac's intro was lame, but besides that.


	5. IV

**IV**

The peace of the night is such that cannot be broken. It is that peace for which men crave when darkness falls over their lives. It is that peace which comes only through the fires of torment and death, one way or another. In her soul, Mina Harker was dead, while her body lived on against her will. In the daylight Mina felt like another person, she felt wrongfully free of the shackles in her mind. But as night fell the solitude she had grown accustomed to would not be denied. And so she walked the halls of her father's house in the dark, alone.

Nights had always been the hardest time for Mina, even before her parents died. She would lie awake for hours, listening to the sounds of the night; the crickets, the wind, the occasional mouse skittering in the attic. What sleep she did get was mostly plagued with nightmares. Throughout her childhood and into her teen years they had been a regular occurrence. She had always relied on Jonathan to help her through them, to hold her until she fell asleep. And now he was gone.

Mina stooped to pick up an old stuffed bear from the floor. Tears that refused to fall glistened in her dark eyes as she lovingly wrapped a stray thread around one of the loose button-eyes. When she had finished she held the bear close to her chest, burying her face into the piling material of its head. Slowly she sank onto her brother's bed and curled into a tight ball, still clutching the bear to her.

Diary Entry - Dr. Seward17 September(voice recording)

_(continued from earlier) More problems with Renfield. Aides noted behavioural improvement during the daylight hours. Participated in all scheduled activities from the time I spoke with him (just after 10AM) until sundown. Ate both lunch and dinner with extra helpings. Problems reported to have begun at sundown. Irritable mood, unnatural tension observed. Patient confined himself to the quiet room where he remains. Our appointment was for 9 o'clock this evening as I had business to take care of today. Renfield refused to leave the quiet room. I went to him and asked why, but he would not look at me. Slammed the door shut when I opened it, had to communicate through the window. He kept repeating the phrase, 'he's here,' as he had done this morning. I will think about this more later. Right now I'm headed to my room to get some rest._

Message: Professor Van Helsing to Dr. Seward18 September (voice recording)

_Good morning, friend John! I assume you are to be busy with your patients today, so I will not keep you long. Before you absorb yourself in work tomorrow, I propose meeting for breakfast. I'm not taking no. It's been too long, and we have much to speak of._

Diary Entry - Arthur Holmwood18 September

_Lucy, bless her heart, is all in a flurry planning this party for Mina. She came home in a daze last night, but this morning she has talked of nothing else. She left very early, before ten o'clock. She said she had invitations to deliver and decorations to buy. She makes me laugh sometimes. I expect she'll be gone most of the day._

_It's good to see her so excited about something. I only hope Mina does not respond negatively to such an intrusion. Though I suppose many of my concerns are regarding my relationship with Mina. I have only just begun to forgive myself for what happened, and I cannot assume that all will be well with Mina and me when we meet again. I haven't seen her since the night Jonathan died. Honestly, I haven't made more than the barest effort. I don't know why. Perhaps it's because I still feel guilty. Lucy continuously reminds me that it was all an accident. But Jonathan was my friend, and I let him die. If I were Mina, I wouldn't want me to come near my house._

_But in order to reconcile with Mina, if she will accept me, and for Lucy's sake, if nothing else, I'll go tomorrow. Who knows, perhaps it will be the thing I need to be rid of my guilt._

Diary Entry - Lucy Westenra18 September

_Oh, I'm exhausted! It's been such a busy day. Fun, but exhausting. I do so love the fall weather here. It puts you in the perfect mood to get things done; not nearly as hot as summer, which makes one tired and irritable, and not quite as cold as winter, which freezes the joints and makes outside activities shorter in duration._

_I have walked all over this campus today a thousand times, I swear it! Into town, through most of the shops, in the dorm buildings, and even to the old mansion just off the University's property. (I refuse to let Mr. Hawkins know, however. That old vulture can amuse himself in other ways, away from poor Mina) Everything is all set for tomorrow, but now I'm bursting to write about my visit to Carfax (I finally learned its name!)._

_Well, as I said yesterday, since Count Dracula is a friend of Mina's, I decided to invite him to the party. He's newly moved in so I didn't bother trying to call him, I just went to the front door and knocked. (Ooh, Arthur would scold me for that one. He makes me laugh.) Anyway, it took a moment for me to get any response, in fact, I was almost ready to leave and come back later when the door finally opened. (Funny, looking back, I didn't see anyone actually open the door...) The Count was there at the door and invited me in with a smile. He looked much better in the daylight, though still very pale. But, Arthur will be happy about this part, I was more interested in the house than in him. All my life I've wanted to get in and explore that old place. It must have shown on my face because something made him laugh and he offered to show me the main level._

_It was so dusty in there! One of the first things he said was 'Pardon the dust.' Anyway, it's enormous. And I thought father's house is big. It was all very creepy in a way, like walking through a haunted house where you're waiting for zombies and vampires to jump out at you. But it was exciting. Anyway, after the tour I got to the point and explained about the surprise party and asked if he would like to come. I hardly remember any of the details of the conversation, but he said he would be there. He said something about an appointment and not being able to get there on time, so I told him when Mina and I would be arriving so he could come after that._

_I'm so excited! I really do hope Mina has a good time. I can almost picture the house now, filled with people who care about her and are celebrating with her. She'll just have to feel loved, I know it._

Diary Entry - Dr Seward18 September (voice recording)

_I was finally able to sit and speak with Renfield today. I'm more interested now then ever about his illness. Initially diagnosed as reactive Paranoid Schizophrenia, I cannot believe that is all there is to the patient's madness. This new behaviour, while characteristic of his diagnosis, seems to have more depth to it than traditional schizophrenics. He came to today's appointment promptly at noon and was nearly bursting with excitement on a new discovery. I will add the recorded conversation here:_

Seward: _Good afternoon Mr. Renfield. Did you sleep well? (note: aides noted the same restless anxiety as the previous night)_

Renfield:_ Fine, fine. I feel wonderful. Recording? Marvelous. It's all in the blood, remember that. Record that._

Seward: _Record what?_

Renfield: _The blood._

Seward: _What blood?_

Renfield: _The lifeblood. Don't you see? It's why he's here! _

Seward: _Is this the same man you referred to yesterday?_

Renfield: _Not a man._

Seward: _What then?_

_(note: At this point patient remained silent, looking confused, then seemed to forget what he was speaking of.)_

Seward: _What is in the blood?_

Renfield:_ What blood?_

Seward: _What have you discovered?_

Renfield:_ His secret._

Seward: _Who's secret?_

Renfield: _The master -_

_After this point in our conversation the patient silenced himself and would speak no more of the matter. In fact he claimed to have forgotten the entire thing. This is the same result I have found each time I bring up the subject of his trip to Rumania. Total silence and a claim that he either doesn't remember or it never happened. How does a Harvard educated lawyer of a highly respected firm return from abroad in this condition?_

A/N: I added onto what was initially posted for Chapter IV as the material just didn't quite fit in Chapter V. Anyway, glad you're all reading this. I don't think it takes much brains to figure out that I'm only loosely following Stoker's concept for this story. It's a rewrite and I'm doing it how I want to, so your suggestions LOTR Genius, while I appreciate them, don't serve me very well. I hope you'll understand the purpose of this story as it continues to progress. My apologies for the delay in updates.


	6. V

**V**

Diary Entry - Lucy Westenra19 September

_I'm so excited! Right now I'm waiting for my class to begin so I have a few minutes to write. After class I'm going to Mina's to take her out to lunch. We'll go to the Bronze café downtown. After that I want to take her to a movie and then perhaps the bookstore or something. I'm not quite sure what she'll agree to, but all I know is that Arthur and Joyce are decorating the house while we're gone and everyone is coming at five. I have to keep Mina busy until five thirty, somehow. I hope she doesn't get suspicious._

_Anyway. Oh! I have to submit a watercolour of my painting of Mina today. And there's the teacher coming down the hall. I have to go.

* * *

_

Diary Entry - Dr. Seward19 September (voice recording)

_I met with Abraham this morning for breakfast. I have to confess, I missed the old buzzard. He's turning more and more eccentric in his old age. I hope I don't end up the same, though my even pausing to consider the possible validity of some of his ideas disturbs me. He's shifted his research area to the supernatural, what he calls Nosferatu - the 'un-dead' (how he managed to convince the department to fund his research, I'll never know). It all seems ridiculous to me, but he really believes in this. His trip to the continent hardly helped him. Ah, but I can't allow myself to analyze my mentor as I would my patients._

_We spoke of many things, including Mina and Renfield. It's almost frustrating how nonchalant Abraham is about Mina's condition. He thinks I'm being too overprotective and that I shouldn't feel so responsible for her. While I was greatly relieved by his message earlier saying she had initiated a visit to him, I am still very concerned for her health._

_'She is clearly depressed, friend John. And good reason. But there is so little we can do for her apart from be her friend,' he explained. 'The only danger I sees is malnutrition. Lucy feels the same. She's a good friend. She'll take care of her as best can, John.'_

_'You've spoken with Miss Westenra?' I asked. He nodded. We were silent for a long time, I was thinking of Mina._

_'It's strange not having her in any of my classes,' I commented._

_Honestly, Abraham knows me better than I know myself. He just said, 'I know you feel responsible for her, my friend. But you needs be remembered, she's not our little Mina anymore. We all worry about her. Don't overburden yourself.'_

_I suppose he's right, but it's hard to think of Mina as being able to take care of herself. I was always taught that it is best not to play the doctor role when it comes to friends and family, but it's hard not to. Yet still, to use the old adage, I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place, because playing doctor isn't any easier._

_Which brings me to Renfield. On his trip to Rumania, Abraham found an old fashioned village in the Carpathian mountains seemingly still in the dark ages and very superstitious (the reason he chose this village to visit). They believe one of these Nosferatu lives in a castle nearby. Interestingly enough, this is the same castle which Renfield stayed at during his trip. It seems the owner, who doesn't have a name apparently, had some legal business which needed to be attended to. Abraham tried to visit the castle a few times, but no one ever answered the door. My first reaction was to tell him that it was clearly vacated, yet he reports that there was a band of gypsies working almost incessantly around the outside. I asked if he spoke with any of them, but he said none would spare him the time. The villagers, according to him, refused to even walk the path that lead to the castle._

_How this ties to Renfield other than a coincidental visit? Abraham theorized that whatever happened to cause Renfield's madness happened at that castle, most likely as a result of contact with this vampire or whatever it is. He believes its worth checking in to, and part of me agrees. The rest just says it's a foolish concept. But if I've ever trusted anyone's ideas before, it's been Abraham Van Helsing's, and as he likes to say, 'When an entire people believe it to be true, truth is somewhere to be found.' I'll make a visit to Renfield tomorrow._

Letter - Quincy Morris to Mina Harker 19 September (delivered by Lucy)

_Happy Birthday, Mina! I wish I could be there to say it. Twenty years old. Who would have guessed our Mina was so old? I remember when you were starting High School. Man, I feel like an old-fart._

_I hope the sky is clearing for you up there, missy. Do me a favor and have a blast today. No more being the shy little thing hanging around by the wall. No ma'am. You move your sweet little self to the couch and mingle some, got that?_

_I miss you tons, kiddo! Things around here are looking so I'll be up to visit in a few weeks. Sorry I can't be there for your birthday, Mina. Love you to the moon. Quincy P. Morris

* * *

_

Mina looked down at the letter in her hands. The barest trace of a tear moistened her dark eyes as she read Quincy's words. She did not quite understand all of them until Lucy opened the door to her home and pushed Mina gently inside. Several of the more rambunctious party attendants hollered 'surprise,' but for the most part Mina's friends greeted her with warm and caring smiles and well wishes for her birthday.

Mina's hand lightly covered her mouth in surprise, her other still clutching the letter from Quincy tightly.

'Happy birthday, Mina,' Lucy whispered in her ear as animation returned to the people in view of the door.

Mina turned to her friend, 'You did all of this, Lucy?' she asked, her tearful expression not quite readable. Lucy smiled gently and nodded, hoping she had not upset her friend. Mina turned her head away, her hair falling across to hide her face for a moment. Brushing away a few tears she smiled up at Lucy. The older woman took Mina in her arms and gave the girl a quick embrace before drawing her far enough into the house to shut the door.

* * *

As lonely as the house had been in her solitude, Mina found the dark quiet ever more desirable as the night progressed and the sun began to dip down. While Lucy flitted around the house catering to the needs of the ever increasing number of guests, Mina found herself feeling more and more trapped against the arm of the sofa. The noise of the people around her meshed into a loud drone. Someone was playing music from her mother's old radio in the kitchen. Her vision registered none of the shapeless bodies moving around her. In that instant all Mina wanted was to be alone, to shut herself away in her brother's room and watch the night come. As it was, one of the shapeless bodies was finally making its way over to the sofa on which she was seated. Mina unconsciously tried to sink further into its plush, but a large hand touching her arm forced her into a confrontation with the last man she wanted to see.

'Happy birthday, Mina,' Arthur said in a quiet voice.

Mina turned her wide eyes toward him to look at his face, oblivious to the party for the time. Arthur's hazel eyes locked on her own, and for a worthy time span Mina found it hard to ease his discomfort by speaking. Her brow furrowing slightly, she at last forced a smile and a word of thanks.

Arthur Holmwood may not have been the most sensitive of men, but he was not incapable of compassion. _For Lucy,_ he thought. Looking down, Arthur took a gentle hold of Mina's delicate hand and returned his eyes to hers. He opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to find the right words to say. He had always been able to combine the right words for the right occasion, but this time he could find no way to even begin.

Bringing his other hand to rest on top of Mina's, Arthur bowed his head in guilt and said hoarsely, 'I'm so sorry, Mina. I...' Arthur closed his eyes, cursing himself in his head and struggling for his composure. Letting go a frustrated sigh he grit his teeth together and looked away from his dead friend's sister.

Through it all Mina sat motionless and numb. Her mind blocked out the man's emotions, refusing to go through the pain again. It took some time of uncomfortable silence for Arthur to get the nerve to look at the young woman again. The kitchen radio crackled loudly with static and Mina's mood darkened a little bit more as the sun took its resting place beyond the horizon.

'Mina...' Arthur tried again, hoping for a response of some sort.

A quiet rap on the front door stole Mina's attention from Arthur, and, making a quick apology, she rose to answer the door no one else seemed to have heard. Arthur jumped to his feet and followed her, gently grabbing her arm and pleading with her.

'I can't give you back your brother, Mina. I'm sorry. If I could go back...'

'You _can't_, Arthur,' Mina replied. 'You can't.'

'Mina, I don't expect you to forgive me. But let me help you. Let me try to make amends. At least give me a chance.'

Emotions began to well up inside of Mina, emotions she did not want her guests to see. The muscles in her face tightened only briefly, tears threatening to form as she whispered back, 'What can you do?'

Shaking her head slightly, Mina's expression relaxed and she turned away from Arthur and continued toward the door. Arthur watched dumbstruck as he fought another surge of emotions and guilt.

'I'm sorry, Mina,' he said again as she placed her hand on the knob of the door.

'So am I,' Mina whispered, barely audible to the man behind her, as she turned the knob and pulled open the door.

The young woman's dull emotionless features pulled slightly in shock as she looked up to behold the phantom she had very nearly forgotten about standing on her porch. She stood in amazed silence as her materialized vision smiled and bowed slightly to her, parting his lips to utter a greeting.

'Count Dracula!' Lucy's chipper voice called out from behind Mina. The older woman brushed Mina's hand off of the door knob and pulled the door open further, positioning herself between it and her friend. 'Good, you made it.'

'Good evening, Miss Westenra,' the Count returned her greeting with a nod.

'Please, come in,' Lucy invited, pushing the door open to its entirety. 'Mina, don't stand there like a bump.' Lucy used her fresh grip on Mina's arm to pull Mina out of the middle of the doorway.

Responding to the touch Mina pulled herself out of her shock and stepped back. 'Please,' she said, extending her hand in invitation.

The soft hint of a smile returned to the Count's lips as he crossed the threshold into the lively house, his eyes resting on Mina. Unspoken words hung in the air between them, but before they could be uttered the party from the kitchen moved out into the foyer, surrounding the welcoming committee and drowning out what Mina wanted to say. As she felt the press and heat of bodies around her the same half panicked feeling came over her as had been present on the sofa. All of these people, she wished she could disappear, somewhere away from the chaotic noise. Avoiding the eyes of her guests Mina backed away and slipped up the stairs, fleeing to her brother's dark room, unnoticed to all save one.

* * *

It was so quiet up here, a world away from the mass of people and sounds. Mina felt a rush of relief as she entered the room. The moon's soft glow, filtered through the dark curtains, served as the only illumination to guide Mina to the shelf on which sat the old teddy bear. She softly caressed its well worn features, its pilling fur.

'Why aren't you here?' she asked.

With a heavy sigh she dropped her arms to her side. A wave of sorrow followed her overwhelming sense of isolation. She was alone, forever alone, and yet she was not. While people partied beneath her she was not present.

'You did not ask for this,' a soft voice behind her spoke.

'I don't want it,' Mina answered without thinking. Realizing with horror that one of her guests stood in the doorway she spun, catching her breath and apologizing. 'I'm so sorry. I-' Mina's breath caught when she recognized her visitor.

'There is no need to apologize,' the Count said, dismissing the event with a slight wave. 'I understand what you are going through.'

'It was really very sweet of her to do this for me,' Mina stumbled, looking around her as if her guests had all filled the small room. 'It just, it wasn't necessary. So many people, I don't even know all of them. And those I do know, they only feel sorry for me. They don't –'

Count Dracula hushed the frazzled young woman and touched her cheek, suddenly crossing the space gap between them. 'I know.'

The strength to stand fled from Mina's legs as her eyes unwillingly locked onto the Count's. Her vision started to blur as strange sensations rushed through her body. Her mind felt on the brink of dreaming, hovering in that one instant where the conscious waking mind embraces the recesses of the fantastical subconscious, entwined only briefly before one or the other takes control. Her body felt detached from her consciousness, as if by hovering in the dangerous middle grounds she had somehow left her physical self behind. Her eyes began to droop as her body jerked suddenly, as if drained of all energy. In an instant the phantomlike figure beside her caught her in his arms, pulling Mina away from the haze of that middle ground.

As her body swayed slightly in the Count's arms she blinked furiously in an effort to clear her head. 'I'm sorry,' she stumbled. 'I'm really not that tired, Count.'

'Please, call me Voivode,' Count Dracula smiled as he gently guided her to a seat on her brother's bed.

Mina took a moment to form his name in her mouth before laughing lightly. 'None of your names are very easy to pronounce,' she commented.

'And none of your words are difficult for a foreign tongue to pronounce either,' Voivode volleyed sarcastically.

Mina smiled and looked at her hands, suddenly realizing that the man she thought was only a phantom was still holding her. She carefully pushed herself away, trying not to show her discomfort, but found her body almost aching to return to his arms. Her thoughts came slowly, bit by bit as a story does to one who is just learning to read. It was frustrating at first, but with little resistance gave into the feeling of exhaustion. She stumbled over her words for excuses to give her guest, but received only light laughter in return.

'Perhaps you'd best forget the presence of your guests and attend to your own needs,' the Count suggested, guiding her shoulders back onto the down pillows and leaving little room for dispute. As he rose to cover her small form with the light afghan from the foot of the bed she had already drifted off into a deep slumber. It was in this position that the sun's first rays found her, sleeping peacefully. With the dawn came the cessation of her dreams, dark dreams, though not particularly fearful and leaving only a vague impression in her memory of the previous night.


	7. VI

**VI**

Diary Entry – Lucy Westenra20 September

_Yesterday was such a wonderful day, why did it have to end? Maybe I did drink a little bit, but, ugh, I can't even write this without getting flustered. Arthur, I swear I didn't fool around with anybody! Why won't you believe me?_

_I can't stand this. I've never seen him so mad. And I have the worst hangover today, so that's really not helping. It just hurts to have him accuse me of being unfaithful._

_I didn't go to class today. I guess I really did drink more than I thought, but I don't remember being that out of it last night. But I've never had it this bad. I stand up and I'm dizzy, though fortunately I've been able to keep what little I have an appetite for down. I was sitting on the couch in the den drinking my water, and Arthur came to sit with me. We were cuddling, and all the sudden he pulled back, his face bright red, and called me a slut! Maybe it is inappropriate for me to be living with my fiancée, but in all honesty he's the only one I ever have and ever will be with. I love him with everything that I am, and that hurt me like nothing else anyone has ever said to me..._

_He won't even speak to me now. I don't know what I did. I haven't got the foggiest idea._

_Arthur, whatever I did, whatever it was I'm sorry. Please, stop looking at me like this..._

Diary Entry – Dr. Seward20 September (Voice Recording)

_It's not even lunch time and it's already been an overly eventful day. Not only has my back decided it doesn't like the way I sit, stand, walk, or sleep, there's been an outburst of violence among the patients here. It feels almost like there's an anticipation for something. I'm watching it, but not a part of it. But they are, they can feel it. It's like they know something is coming, and in an effort to cope with the increased anxiety, a large percentage of the patients are resorting to violence, towards each other and the staff._

_I have no way to explain it, not even mystically as Abraham would. The moon's already past full._

_Renfield's sure making the best of the chaos. He's become a sort of leader for the patients. He has always had a strange position when it comes to interpersonal relationships. He holds himself higher than everybody here. I believe the only one he sees as an equal is myself (a reason for this being that I am the one in charge of his well-being and in truth his whole life while he is a resident here). But there is no one here he holds above himself. It is to be expected that, in response to one who carries himself rather arrogantly, the other patients would adopt a sort of awed respect for him. In the past this has been understated, almost unconscious and invisible but to a careful observer. Now, however, it is quite clear to all._

_For example: during the day there are hours partitioned for the patients to enjoy leisure time as they will. The transitions from this time to, say, quiet time, activities, meals, lights-out, etcetera, is generally when we observe the most anxiety and aggressive behaviour. Very rarely do we have issues with patients attacking staff during leisure time. Occasionally there will be a patient to patient dispute over a poker game or the like, and if it is not caught and settled in time things can and do escalate to violence. There has only been one such occurrence here, however, in the last thirteen months, before today that is._

_Today there were three fist fights, for none of which when investigated could be found an apparent cause or motivation. Patient to staff during leisure time was one, and during transitions between one and four patients were physically or verbally aggressive toward their staff. I've already had to file five incident reports on two cups of coffee. I'm exhausted, and now Arthur has called and asked to meet me for lunch. He sounded rather upset on the phone, and I can't turn down a friend in need._

_It's not that I dislike the work I do here. It's actually very rewarding and fascinating, but days like today make me question my sanity with regards to my career choice._

(Later)

_Really, I think if this case should get any more confusing I don't know what I will do. I was just about to leave the ward for my lunch with Arthur, just before 12 p.m., when I heard a large commotion coming from the common room. When I investigated I expected to see the widower, Mr. Jenkins, as the cause of the commotion, being that it is the anniversary of his wife's death only a year past. I was rather surprised, however, to find our normally quiet and self-composed Mr. Renfield at the epicentre of the eruption. Fortunately the aides had come at a run, and so were able to restrain the patient from injuring himself or any of the others nearby in his outburst. The rest of the patients, those in their rooms and in the common room, grew even more anxious and upset as Renfield continued his cries, though I can't say I blame them. Being there and hearing him was unnerving for one in their right mind, which I like to imagine myself to be._

_I tried to approach the patient, but it was taking three aides to hold him down, so I thought to wait it out. His upset lasted a good five minutes before, as the clocks chimed 12 noon, he let out a shrill scream and collapsed in the aides' arms. I thought, perhaps, he was unconscious, but his eyes were open and his lips moving. He was lead away into the quiet room where he still sits silently. The nurse checked him for any physical injuries and found none. Unfortunately, due to these events I had to cancel my meeting with Arthur. Renfield refused to eat lunch or dinner, and now he sits quietly catching flies. I could get nothing out of him until after the sun went down, and then only short phrases such as 'it's over,' and 'he's abandoned me.'_

_I wonder if, perhaps how it is said the moon can affect the fluids in a body much like the tides of the waters, the sun may also have an influence on the mind. I sound like Abraham._

Diary Entry – Arthur Holmwood20 September

_I don't know if it is right to assume things, but in every way I feel betrayed. I tried to talk to John this afternoon. I need to talk to someone. I didn't drink last night, so I know I'm not forgetting anything that happened. I didn't want to drink, especially after I spoke with Mina. That, well, it didn't go as I had hoped, though I'm not really sure what I hoped for._

_Lucy though, she had a few drinks. We walked home together, and I put her to bed before I went to my room. I don't really know when something would have happened, but the bruise on her neck... I'm not really sure what else to think. Did I not notice it coming home? Have I not been enough for her? What did I do to push her away like this?_

_She told me it was okay that we wait, but was it wrong of me to ask for that? People do things when they're drunk that they would never do otherwise. I, of all people, know that... Where are my friends when I need them?_

Diary Entry – Abraham van Helsing20 September

_I find it frustrating that people neglect so many small details. Details are important! They should know that, all of them. Details! The stuff we are made of. If I should fail to notice a heart beat, who is to say a body is not dead? Who trained these people? Certainly not I, I say! Details in research are essential. Essential beyond just mere importance._

_These books, they are so vague. Imbecile monks, they're worse than my students. I do not mean vague in the sense of ambiguous riddles. By vague I mean to say they neglect to describe in any detail. 'This happened.' Yes, we know this happened. How did it happen? By my word, I say my freshmen write better reports!_

_The warrior prince died. No two reports agree on how. (See notes, 4 May) That castle has, by legend, had a rumoured Nosferatu in dwelling for centuries. I received by mail copies of deeds and such from my friend Arminius, poor copies I might say, hardly at all legible. The only transactions, at least recorded, for how well the wonderful Russia took record, in the last century in Transylvania region have been mere family land ownerships. Though it seems for a part of 1943 the Nazis bought up lands and then abandoned them._

_The point worth making is that no one has had any recorded ownership of that castle since the Dracul reign ended in the 15th century. How comes it then a lawyer is summoned there to assist its owner in legal matters if there is no owner? I need more detail! Surely the man Renfield has some memory of the man or monster he met, though I could not condone forcing him to speak of it. Very frustrating indeed it is though, to find a lead and be unable to pursue it._

_I meant to see Mina yesterday. Sadly, however, I did not remember until it was too late. When I arrived no one had seen her for some time. Lucy found her asleep upon inquiry. I did not want to wake her for my tardiness. The rest seemed to be enjoying themselves, which is good for students to do._


	8. VII

**VII**

Diary Entry – Arthur Holmwood23 September

_My God, what have I done? I'm tearing myself apart with my own jealousy, and I'm killing Lucy. She's gone to the ER now. I would be there with her, but John sent me home. The last I saw of her were IV tubes and a breathing mask._

_We fought today, over that mark on her neck. I guess if it had faded I would have been able to get over this, but every time I see her it glares at me brighter and brighter. She claimed not to have noticed it, though she spends probably an hour a day in front of a mirror._

_I blame myself. I lost my temper. I saw her getting upset, and I kept on talking, even when she asked me to stop. I cornered her, and she tried to leave the room and passed out. I could barely feel a pulse when I checked, so I called the ambulance. I kept hoping she would wake up in the mean time. John said he would call me as soon as she woke up, but it's been twelve hours._

Diary Entry – John Seward24 September (Voice Recording)

_Lucy's stable, but she's still unconscious. The doctors are a bit mystified by her condition, which is simply excessive blood loss, though really there's nothing simple about it. The wound on her neck may possibly be from an animal, but why there wasn't more damage to her throat they can't tell. Nor can I. The punctures are too deep for bug bites if that is where the blood loss occurred. There's no other visible trauma, and the test results so far are all thankfully negative. There are more tests yet, so we should know by morning. Her body is reacting positively so far to the donor blood._

_Arthur, on the other hand, is his own issue. He couldn't seem to control himself yesterday at the hospital. His mood kept switching from panic to anger to a sort of melancholy. What explanation I could get from him was merely that he'd yelled at her and she fainted. I would imagine he blames himself for her condition. I sent him home. He was just getting in the way and causing a fuss. I've never seen him act like that before. I'll call him later to speak with him._

_Renfield has been quiet as of late, more his usual self, though I'm still suspicious as he won't speak of recent events. It is as though to him they don't exist. He's denied a week of his life ever happened, and while I would expect this from some patients, his condition perplexes me. He claims to not remember his trip abroad beyond meeting his client, though even that description is sketchy. He changes his mind as to when his memory ceases and when it is crystal clear. He spoke often of a promise and an oath when he was initially admitted. He never elaborated, and claims in the next breath to not know anything of a promise. He is doing the same thing now. It's difficult to sort through what are lies and what is truth with him._

Voice Recording – John Seward to Abraham Van Helsing25 September

_Abraham, I'm sorry to call you at such an hour. Lucy is dead. I haven't told Arthur yet. She was taken in yesterday morning for blood loss. They gave her a transfusion and ran every test they could. The night watch found her a few moments ago._

_Abraham, there's no medical reason for her to be dead. I have to tell Arthur._

_When you get this, please, call me._

Diary – Arthur Holmwood 25 September

_They can't tell me why. Why so suddenly… she was fine… and Abraham, with his ridiculous superstitions. I can't believe… Why, Lucy? Can you ever forgive me?_

Mina sat on the edge of her bed, holding the old bear against her stomach. The night was wearing on, the strong moon pulling her heart with the tide, wishing her spirit away to wait for the dawn. She could not feel. Not pain, nor fear, nor joy at the sight of her once-dead friend. The woman before her was not dead, and so no need for feeling existed.

She heard her name called softly near her ear, the whispering breath teasing her hair and ticking her neck. At the touch of a hand on her cheek she turned to the woman next to her.

'Mina,' Lucy said. 'You went somewhere.'

Mina turned away, silently willing the woman to leave her be. 'I'm tired.'

Lucy smiled, petting her friend's dark hair and idly braiding bits between her fingers. 'I know you are, dear.'

Mina sighed, stretching her neck to look out through the glass at the pale moon. She shivered at the could fingers stroking her neck. 'It's time you forget the past and move on, Mina,' Lucy said softly.

Mina pulled away, standing and glancing at the door. 'Please, Lucy, I'd like to rest.'

Lucy rose with her, reaching out to be dodged by the younger woman. 'Mina, I know your pain.'

Mina's fingers clenched around the bear's coarse fur. 'You know nothing, Lucy. Please, leave me alone,' she whispered.

Lucy's long fingers curled through Mina's hair as she continued to reach for her friend. When she reached for Mina's cheek the younger woman had no slack with which to pull away and was forced to meet Lucy's eyes. In the dim room she could see little but shadowy outlines and the pale glow of skin against the dark walls, but Lucy's eyes shown with a light seemingly without origin.

'Don't send me away, Mina,' Lucy begged, her voice thin and desperate. She cupped Mina's jaw and pressed their foreheads together. 'Please, just let me stay a moment longer.'

Mina closed her eyes, Lucy's fingers gently massaging the base of her skull, gently kissing away the built up pain hiding beneath her skin. Her mind let go of gravity and flew with the night, soaring ever closer to unconsciousness, but never reaching the desired haven. She wanted to lay down, to relieve her muscles from supporting her, and then suddenly she no longer felt the need to support herself. Her body swayed without her control, falling easily into Lucy's arms as they encircled her narrow waist.

Lucy brushed her fingers over Mina's neck, pushing the thin strands away to bare the pale flesh beneath. Beneath her fingers drummed the beat of Mina's heart, pulsing against its thin shield. Lucy parted her lips, placing a soft kiss on her friend's neck before bearing her fangs.

'Stop.'

Lucy pulled quickly away, turning to the source of the voice. Dracula stood in the open door, his eyes fixed on his child's. Lucy returned her gaze briefly to the young woman in her arms, to the gentle drum of blood flowing under her skin. Her eyes brightened as instinct dominated obedience.

In seconds Dracula's sharp nails dug into her own neck below her jaw, threatening the source of her own powers and holding her immobile. He spoke near her ear, his voice low and threatening. 'She is not yours to take.'

When her master released her, Lucy let Mina fall from her arms and fled Dracula's threatening glare. The elder vampire caught Mina as she fell, ignoring Lucy's flight from the house. Lifting her from the ground, the count cradled her to his chest, softly stroking her brow.

'Mina,' he called softly.

She stirred only slightly, holding herself away from time in the comfortable void Lucy had cast her to. She felt warm despite the cold hands stroking her. The bear fell unheeded from her lax fingers. She wanted to stay like this.

'Mina, come back to me,' Dracula ordered, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. He laid her down softly on the bed, sitting next to her.

Mina opened her eyes, returning in part, but leaving what she could in that warm plane. She stared blankly at him, past him, her eyes vacant.

'Come back, Mina,' Dracula ordered again, passing his fingers across her vision with his caress.

Mina felt herself pulled from her warm nest and gasped, looking up at the man above her. 'How did-'

'You left the door open,' Voivode answered quietly.

Mina's brow furrowed, looking at the open door to the bedroom. 'Lucy,' she cried suddenly, sitting up.

'Shh, Mina,' the count whispered, gently pushing her shoulders back down and caressing her face. Mina looked up at him, her thoughts confused and scattered. She was tired, and wanted to return to the warm darkness, but the dark figure above her held her eyes as he pet her softly.

Mina let herself relax into his hands, breathing in deeply the scent of the night, cold wind and light mist. She sighed and closed her eyes, capturing his hand in hers and lightly brushing her lips against the palm. Dracula smiled, turning her face toward him with a finger under her chin, closing the gap between them and pausing with his lips over hers before he kissed her softly.

Dracula pulled her consciousness back as she began to drift away before him. He sat straight and watched her eyes open slowly, looking at him clearly for the first time since he had entered. She sat up next to him and stared, unable to pull her eyes from him. Less entranced than revived, Mina felt more than just pain for the first time in months. The night that had drained her of all spirit suddenly gave it back, as if the man before her stood as a shield between her and the moon's pull.

'Why did you come here?' she asked.

Voivode met her dark eyes with his own, watching the life revive in them. 'I know how hard it is to pass a night like this alone,' he answered.

She studied him a moment longer before looking away, her cheeks flushing as a shy smile pulled at her lips.

'What?' the Count asked, his hand on her arm.

Mina shook her head, her answer coming out in almost a whisper. 'It's just, no one ever kissed me before.'

Dracula's smile softened and he put a finger on her cheek, pulling her eyes to meet his for a brief moment before kissing her again, the hand on her shoulder moving up and gently massaging the muscles at the back of her neck. Mina's heart pounded, her insides fluttering as his hands massaged her while their lips met. His cold hands stroking her skin and the play of his lips over hers enlivened her in a way she could not remember feeling. All thoughts of sorrow and night fled, the moment of their being everything as he laid her back onto her bed, cushioned among the blankets and pillows.


End file.
